batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne (Gotham Knight)
"Fear is normal. In the alley, when my parents were killed... I was terrified. I just stood there. There's nothing wrong with being afraid. Once you realize it's normal, then you can put it in its place. Then, you can act... fight back." : —Bruce Wayne Bruce Wayne (born February 19, 1982) is the only son of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne, and the heir to the Wayne fortune. After his parents were murdered by a masked gunman, Bruce began to question the inner workings of Gotham and along with his allies sought to uncover the corruption destroying Gotham. He is portrayed by Andrew Lincoln and his younger self by David Mazouz in the flashbacks of his youth. Biography Early life Bruce was born on February 19, 1982 to Thomas and Martha Wayne. Bruce's parents celebrated his second birthday. Bruce and his family went camping in a forest. He and his father climbed a tree and ate oranges, while his mother sang to herself while building a fire. Bruce and his father had a yearly tradition of taking a hike and watching the sunrise in the morning. Whenever he gets sick, his mother would stay with him and read to him until he fell asleep. On his seventh birthday, about fifty kids came over to celebrate, but Bruce was off outside on his own, obsessed with the bright recd wagon that his father gave him as a present. He spent the whole day in the garden collecting rocks with his wagon, and when he was asked by Alfred what he was going to do with them Bruce told him "I'm gonna build a home for my wagon, a secret place, that only I know about".When he was seven years old, he rowed his boat in a middle of a storm and it greatly frightened his father and Alfred. When he came back, his father cried tears of joy and hugged him. After leaving from a popular musical, Bruce and his parents were mugged by a disguised, armed man. Although both Thomas and Martha gave the mugger what he wanted without any trouble, the mugger killed both of them in front of Bruce before running off. Bruce was left screaming over his parent's lifeless bodies. When police arrived on the scene, Bruce was comforted by Detective Jim Gordon, who promised to find the killer. Bruce was then taken home by his family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Gordon and his partner Harvey Bullock were able to kill the man that supposedly murdered the Waynes, and Bruce thanked Gordon when they met again at his parents' funeral. Later, Gordon arrived at Wayne Manor and confessed to Bruce that the man everyone had thought murdered his parents been framed, but asked that he stay quiet about it so that he could find the real killer. Bruce agreed to this as he was glad his parent's killer was still alive, as he wanted to see him again. In his quest to conquer fear, Bruce tried to test himself by holding his hand over a lit candle, attempting to resist the physical pain. He was caught by Alfred Pennyworth while doing so and attempted to hide his hand behind his back before showing Alfred, and being harshly yelled at. Bruce was then comforted by Alfred after the butler realized his mistake of yelling at him. He later arrived in the middle of a conversation between Detective Gordonand Alfred, as the butler had summoned him to the Manor in an attempt to convince him to talk some sense into Bruce, who hadn't been sleeping, and was imposing physical harm upon himself. After Gordon suggested he talk to someone to help him cope with his parent's death, Bruce refused, asking the detective whether talking to someone helped him deal with the horrible things he had seen during the war he had served in. Though Gordon attempted to lie, Bruce knew otherwise, calling him a "terrible liar". Personality After the death of his parents, Bruce began to show erratic behavior, such as self-harm, listening to heavy metal, drawing disturbing artwork, refusing to eat and overall behaving recklessly, doing things such as climbing on top of the roof of the Wayne Mansion, burning himself, and cutting himself. As Alfred told Gordon in the past, Bruce is very serious, though also kind, caring, selfless, observant and intelligent. He can sometimes be naive, but despite this, he can easily tell when someone is lying to him or when they are not telling him the entire truth. He shows a great deal of personal strength and maturity for his age. He loved both of his parents very much, and becomes angry if anyone speaks ill of them, such as John Marlowe who was cruel to him back then, who he physically assaulted after the latter taunted him about his parents' deaths, and disrespected his mother. Harboring leftover guilt from not doing anything when his parents were murdered, Bruce devoted all of his time and efforts towards finding clues that could be used to discover the identity of the man who killed his parents. Bruce has a strong moral compass to do what is right, showing a huge reprehension against the act of killing, but eventually began willing to kill only if it was necessary. When Bruce became an adult, his personality has not changed and still retains his sense of justice, as well as his stuborness, especially when it comes to Alfred discouraging him from becoming a vigilante. Physical Appearance : "He's cute, isn't he?" : —Jonna De La Vega when she sees Bruce for the first time when he goes to apologize to Catherine for leaving her to train with Nyssa Bruce is a young Caucasian male, with black hair. He is of muscular build as of later episodes and is pretty average to tall for his age. He is found attractive by many girls, including Catherine Klass, who made comments implying they were physically attracted to him. Under his secret vigilante identity, Bruce dresses up in black clothes, wearing black pants, black shoes with his hands wrapped with black gloves, and his body is wrapped with a black leather jacket while on his face, to hide his identity, he dons a black mask. Skills * Peak of human physical condition ''' * '''Master combatant/Martial artist: Like Oliver Queen, Bruce is an incredibly skilled martial artist trained by Talia al Ghul with fighting style incorporating several moves that Oliver knows. Bruce excels in close-range combat, proficient in various strikes, grapples, blocks, throws, take-downs, and holds. His style shows advanced skill in Krav Maga, Wing Chun, Sambo, Brazillian Jujitsu, Ninjutsu nd Wushu. In combining these forms, he can effectively change his battle tactics and attack patterns to suit the situation to compete against any one or multiple people at once. After his League of Assassins training, he can easily outmatch Henri Ducard and fight on par with Nyssa. Not only was Bruce trained by Nyssa, but in the past he was trained by Alfred, who served in the British air force in East London before immigrating to the United States to serve as Bruce's family butler. ** Expert swordsman: Bruce is trained in the art of swordsmanship, as he was able to fight a master swords-woman like Nyssa Al Ghul. ** Expert archer: Like Oliver, Bruce is a trained archer although he seems to prefer throwing weapons. Bruce is skilled enough to either wound or kill his targets. ** Master knife wielder: Bruce is highly proficient in throwing weapons such as knives, battle axes, and flechettes * Free running/Acrobatics/Stealth/High-level intellect/Master detective/Tactician/Great business acumen/Leader * Intimidation/Interrogation/Torture * Psychological warfare * Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain * Expert driver/Expert pilot * Meditation * Genius Intellect: (Bruce's IQ is possibly well over 200; it is estimated to be 192) Bruce is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning skills to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. * Polymath: He has studied forensics, engineering, geography, history, and biology. Bruce has gained degrees in criminal science, forensics, computer science, chemistry, and engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. * Network: As an employee of Thorne Industries and heir to the Wayne fortune, Bruce has access to a nearly inexhaustible array of funds, technology, intelligence and other resources. * Sewing Equipment * Knight S'uit:' Bruce wears a protective suit as a vigilante, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime. It was designed by Lucius Fox to be extremely light, as well as bulletproof. The suit also has reinforced forearm protection giving him better grip when climbing the rooftops. He received it from Fox. * Grapple Gun: '''Bruce uses a grapple gun, which he found while escaping a group of criminals from a warehouse. * '''V8 Mustang: '''Bruce drives a car with a V8 5-liter 460 horsepower engine. The car is painted matte black to make the car reflective and very difficult to see at night. The car is also 100% bulletproof, as it was able to survive two bullet shots from a gun by Alfred. * '''Bruce Wayne's motorcycle: Bruce uses a Ducati Monster Diesel Edition motorcycle to get around Gotham City, when he is out on patrol as the vigilante. His civilian motorcycle is a Ducati Divel Carbon Edition. * Voice filter: Bruce uses this device to disguise his voice into a deep and garbled nature whenever he was talking to people who do not know his true identity. Trivia * Bruce's favorite animal is an owl. * Bruce knows how to sew. * In the DC comics and other incarnations, Bruce is usually 8 years old when he witnessed the death of his parents. However this version of Bruce was 12 years old when he witnessed the death of his parents. * Bruce's birthday being February 19, might be a reference to the DC comics, in which Bruce's birthday is also February 19. Coincidentally, David Mazouz's birthday falls on February 19. * Bruce used to go to private school, until the death of his parents, he began being home schooled. * Bruce is right-handed. Category:Gotham Knight Category:HBO